Frank Woods
Sergeant FrankFile:Mason Woods Bowman file.JPG Woods is one of the main non-playable characters in Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-call-of/100688 Woods is part of the Studies and Observation Group. On Woods' left arm is a USMC tattoo, which suggests his branch of service. Woods is played by James C. Burns.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0122703/ Biography Black Ops Woods first apperance is in Cuba, with Mason, Bowman and Carlos (Has intel for their mission) The bar is crashed with Tropas soildiers and the 4 quickly take them out. It continues with them trying to make a run for it by jacking a car, however fails with a Police car blocking them from where they need to go. Mason blacks out after this cutting Woods appe, but is shocked to go back into the flashback, Which resumes with the team over a large gorge as they zipline over to the other side. Soon the team finds Castro and Mason shoots him, and Woods guns down a mistress that Castro used for a shield much to his disgust. The squad then fight their way out of the building, through the courtyard, and towards an airfield. The squad run down a cliff while secured with ropes and they make a break for a hangar where their plane is waiting. After mason defends the plane, Mason hops out and the team leaves, only for Mason to get captured. The next time Woods is seen is in Baikonur, U.S.S.R as he tries to carry out a mission in the Missile Launch Facility. Woods and Mason kill two Russians idling and disguise themselves as the enemy. Woods is somewhat fluent in Russian, as 2 more Russian guards talk to him in their language and he answers back. After being exposed and fighting back. Mason and Woods Zipline and smash through a window and kill a few Russians and finally receive Weaver. They go on to the Auxilary Control bunker, with hopes to abort the launch. They fight their way to the missile and Mason detonates the room with the scientist killing them, but failure to stop the missile, but mason uses the guided missile to destroy it. As they can't stay in the open they move to the tunnels, with plans of still killing the acension group. As the mission comes to an end, Kravtchenko escaped and there was no sign of Dragovich as mason says "We searched the whole base, we couldn't find the bastard anywhere." But they ran into his limo and the interrogator asks "Did. You. Confirm. The Kill." and Woods says "Trust me... That rat bastard's a fucking charcoal briquette." And his part ends. He is then seen again in Khe Sanh, Vietnam. He is mentioned by Jason Hudson and is seen coming out of chopper with blood, mud and scars. He then takes the player on a ride and informs how MAC-V SOG was made. Soon the jeep gets toppled over and while Hudson is shell shocked, Woods fights the Viet Cong. In one of the final levels, when Woods and Mason are attempting to kill Kravchenko, Mason is brutally beaten while Woods, sneaking up behind Kravchenko, knifes him. Kravchenko then pulls a pin on one of his grenades, and he and Woods topple out of a window before an explosion is seen. It is implied that Frank Woods is still alive even after the explosion according to a message to Mason from a certain namesake "X" stating that Woods is the sole remaining American at the "Hanoi Hilton" POW camp. Quotes *''"You see that Hind? We're gonna take it!"'' - Woods to Mason in the mission "Payback". *"Here, take this. Stay hunting, we'll find Kravtchenko. You make it out of there alive." - Woods giving Mason the flashlight in "Victor Charlie". *"Your bird!" - Woods, announcing that Mason has control of the Helicopter. *"UV-32 Rockets, 12mm Nose Cannon, these bastards are ready for World War III." - Woods checking the Hind's armament. *''"Mason we need to go!"'' - Woods yelling to Mason *''"Looks don't count for shit in the jungle. This is 'Nam, baby!" ''- Woods to Masonhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IvvmtQ_FVg 1:56 In the video *''"Back in '64, the CIA gave up control of covert operations in South-East Asia... handed it over to the US military. From that, MACV-SOG was born. Now aside from being a base for the Marine Corps, Khe Sanh is our launching point for all cross-border activities. Mostly Laos and Cambodia. Missions are S&D, sabotage, black propaganda, strategic reconnaissance, POW rescue; You know, the old shit." ''- Woods speaking to Mason. *''"Bowman, point! Let's move!"'' - Woods speaking after he gives a flashlight to Mason. *''"An animal feeding on his own men's deaths. All he wants is to win, even if that means killing his men..." ''-Woods to Mason when he asks about Kravtchenko. *''"Bird assigned. My stick."'' *''"Fuck!!!" - Woods in Payback while playing Russian Roulette *"I'll take her up above the canopy, then hand over the stick."'' *''"I'll call out targets as I see 'em. All enemy targets are valid, understand? We have coordinates to Kravtchenko's compound. We follow the river all the way."'' *''"Good job. That's the last bird those bastards bring down!" ''- Woods to Mason after they neutralize the SAM sites. *''"Let me fill in the blanks for you." ''- Woods to Hudson *''"Those barrels full of napalm?" ''- Woods to Pvt. Groves Trivia *Woods has "Sergeant", his military rank, tattooed on his left arm. *In the level Operation 40 Woods is seen with no tattoos, in the level Executive Order he has a few of them, one of them reading "115", although in SOG and the levels after, "115" is changed to "SOG TOUGH". *The above fact may also be a reference to the fact Woods will be seen at different parts of his career. This may mean that Woods has something to do with zombies before or after Woods has the "SOG TOUGH" tattoos. *The above fact might also have been just a easter egg to add tension to the then recently found GKNOVA6 website *Woods and PFC. Allen are the only characters that are part of multiple factions at the same time in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *Woods also has a tattoo on his right arm saying "Semper Fidelis", which is Latin for "Always Faithful" which is the motto of the USMC, confirming that he is from the Marines. *The CAR-15 Commando seems to be one of Woods preferred weapons as he is seen wielding it in many game images. *Players who buy the Hardened or Prestige edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops will get an exclusive Woods avatar outfit. *Despite Mason being a Captain, Woods is in command of the SOG team that Mason joins. Therefore, Woods issues orders to Mason. *In the computer accessible from the game's main menu there is a message to Mason from an individual who goes by the name of "X". It is dated July 4, 1978 and states that Woods is alive and the sole remaining American at the Hanoi Hilton (North Vietnam's largest POW camp). This may hint at a mission to rescue Woods in a sequel to Call of Duty: Black Ops. Gallery File:FrankWoods2.jpg|Woods with a CAR-15 Commando. File:FrankWoods.jpg|Woods in The Defector. File:FW.jpg|Woods in The Defector. File:FW2.jpg|Woods in another part of The Defector. File:Mp5.jpg|Woods with a MP5K prototype on a helicopter landing strut. File:SH.jpg|Woods in The Defector. File:Werewolfonarm.jpg|A silhouette of a werewolf against a moon background. FWs.jpg|Woods with a CAR-15 Commando. FWBO.jpg|Another image of Woods. FWhue.jpg|Woods in Hue. M16A1.jpg|Woods wielding an M16, riding in a Willy's MB Jeep. Frankwoodsraep.png|Woods covered in blood, mud and scars. Victor charlie attack.jpg|Woods with a new tattoo, it now reads 115. WoodsTorture.jpg|Woods being forced to play Russian roulette by Viet Cong and is about to pull the trigger. Frank Woods Crawling on Ground.png|Woods crawling on the ground (Note that his head is not on fire, it's from the background. Frank Woods Being Tortured.png|Woods being forced to play Russian roulette. Also note that this is a reference to the movie The Deer Hunter. Woods Vietnam.png|Woods in Vietnam. Woods Act.png|Capturing the raw energy of Woods. Row4b.jpg|Frank Woods Avatar Suit References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:SoG Operatives